


Meme Team Texts

by orphan_account



Series: Meme Team [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cinnamon Roll, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, MY SONS, Meme, SINnamon roll, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, beautiful sinnamon rolls, george washington is the meme dad, im sorry, meme team - Freeform, text, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meme teams text messages</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> usernames:  
> Alexander Hamilton= adotfightme  
> John Laurens= turtlelover666  
> Lafayette= franchiestfranchfry  
> Hercules Mulligan= neednointroduction  
> George Washington= memedad  
> Martha Washington= mememom  
> Georges Washington De La Fayette= generalsname  
> Philip Hamilton= makingmyfatherproud  
> Thomas Jefferson= TJeffs  
> James Madison= Jmads  
> Aaron Burr= adotburr  
> Theodosia Burr= deartheo  
> Maria Reynolds= saynotothis  
> Angelica Schuyler= neversatisfied  
> sally Hemings= salhems  
> Peggy Schuyler= ANDpeggy  
> Eliza Schuyler= cinnamonroll

adotfightme has created a new chat entitled: meme team  
adotfightme has added turtlelover666, franchiestfranchfry, neednointroduction, memedad, mememom, adotburr, deartheo, saynotothis, neversatisfied, salhems, ANDpeggy, cinnamonroll.

adotfightme: heeeeyy

turtlelover666: hey

neednointroduction: sup

franchiestfranchfry: hows the meme team doing

memedad: why am i here

adotburr: because your the memedad

memedad: what is a meme

saynotothis: uuuugggghhhh

adotfightme: same

turtlelover666: same

franchiestfranchfry: same

neednointroduction: same

ANDpeggy: same

mememom: this is what i live with

adotfightme: im so sorry

memedad: son watch your mouth

adotfightme: im not your son

ineednointroduction: SHOTS FIRED!

franchiestfranchfry: OOOOOOOOOO

memedad: THATS ENOUGH!

adotfightme: yes sir

turtlelover666: i have some news 

cinnamonroll: what

turtlelover666: i proposed to alex

franchiestfranchfry: WHAT

cinnamonroll: OMG!!!! YEEESS!!

neversatisfied: WHAT??!!? CONGRATS!!!!

ANDpeggy: congrats guys!!

saynotothis: congrats!!!

neednointroduction: THATS AMAZING!!!!

memedad: congrats son!!!

mememom: im so happy for you!!!

franchiestfranchfry: WHENS THE WEDDING

neednointroduction: CAN I BE THE FLOWER GIRL

turtlelover666: guys chill we just got engaged

adotfightme: yeah and herc you can be the flower girl

neednointroduction: YAAAAAASSSS

cinnamonroll: tell us everything

adotfightme: okay so john took me out to dinner at an italian resturant. after that we went to the park and told me how much i meant to him and how much he loves me. he took my hands and got down on one knee.he asked me to marry him and i said yes.

mememom: awwww. alex did you cry

adotfightme: actually john cried frist then i started to cry

cinnamonroll: awww so cute

adotburr: its like john to cry first

turtlelover666: hey im emotional

memedad: congrats alex and john

adotfightme: thank you

turtlelover: well im going to bed Gnight

everyone: goodnight


	2. John and Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> John Laurens= turtlelover666  
> Alexander Hamilton= adotfightme

adotfightme has created a new conversation.  
adotfightme has named the conversation: Babe (:  
adotfightme has added: turtlelover666

adotfightme: Hey babe (:

turtlelover666: Hey, how are you?

adotfightme: Good, you?

turtlelover666: Good.

turtlelover666: Hey I have a question to ask you.

adotfightme: Okay, ask away

turtlelover666: Can we get a turtle?

adotfightme: Seriously, John?

turtlelover666: Please Alex!!

adotfightme: why do we need a turtle?

turtlelover: because a pet is one step closer to a child

adotfightme: where did you find that information at?

turtlelover666: I read a lot of mom magazines

adotfightme: thats why I always find those magazines in the mail

turtlelover666: so can we get a turtle?

adotfightme: Fine

turtlelover666: YAAAASSSS THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!

adotfightme: Im only doing this because i love you

turtlelover666: what are we going to name it?

adotfightme: idk

turtlelover666: maybe... Margarita!!!

adotfightme: why are you naming it after peggy?

turtlelover666: why not shes my best friend

adotfightme: whatever

turtlelover666: hey guess what

adotfightme: what

turtlelover666: i love you

adotfightme: i love you too


	3. Lafayette and Hercules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette and Hercules chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franchiestfranchfry- Lafayette  
> Neednointroduction- Hercules Mulligan

Franchiestfranchfry has created a new conversation.  
Franchiestfranchfry has named the conversation "mon amour".  
Franchiestfranchfry has added Neednointroduction to conversation.

Franchiestfranchfry- Bonjour mon amour!

Neednointroduction- you seriously need to teach me french.

Franchiestfranchfry- I know. But I still lover you!

Neednointroduction- Lover you too, you baguette.

Franchiestfranchfry- oh that reminds me, may I escort you on a date tonight?

Neednointroduction- Laf you know I have to work late.

Neednointroduction- Maybe this weekend?

Franchiestfranchfry- but, we haven't had a date in like a month.

Neednointroduction- what are you talking about, I eat dinner with you every night.

Franchiestfranchfry- no i mean like an actual date. Like at a restaurant or something.

Neednointroduction- I'm sorry Laf. I really am.

Franchiestfranchfry- :( 

Neednointroduction- come on Laf, don't do that to me.

Franchiestfranchfry- I just really want to spend more time with you.

Neednointroduction- okay how about this weekend?

Franchiestfranchfry- well, I was just thinking, maybe after dinner we could... I don't know...

Franchiestfranchfry- have some fun... ;)

Neednointroduction- tonight it is!!

Franchiestfranchfry- I love you!!

Neednointroduction- love you too, my little baguette!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will update more soon, hopefully next week.


End file.
